rosslynchfandomcom-20200215-history
Ross Lynch Wiki:Blog Post Policy
Blog Post Policy * Any form of profanity, vulgar language, sexual terminology, or offensive/inappropriate terms is not allowed and will not be tolerated. * No cyber-bullying. * Do not give out personal information. * Blog posts are not meant to be used as a way to target other users. * Do not purposefully post something that will, offend or scare other users, or may be offensive to other users. It will be deleted immediately. * Do not create pointless blog posts, as that is considered spamming. * It is okay to disagree with other users, but respect their opinions and disagree politely. If the matter becomes out of hand, please notify an admin and refrain from fighting back, retaliating or violating rules. * No character/user/ship-bashing. * No adding of categories unless the category is marked otherwise: When creating blog posts, users generally should not add any categories to their blog post. (Category:Blog posts is added by default.) * Avoid shadow pages: Redrafting of articles on Ross Lynch Wiki should be done on the public sandbox, or a userspace sandbox (example). However, shadow pages can be used if it is not intended to be a draft for a new article, or a new edition of an article, and represents a significant deviation from the original article. * No insubstantial blog posts: Blog posts are meant to provide a means for users to present thoughtful opinions and pieces of writing. Their intention is not to act only as a conversation starter unless permission is given otherwise. Thus, blog posts should present some substantial content and should, at the very least, be one, full paragraph (and not one sentence). * It is highly recommended that blogs are not: ** Wishlists - Blogs should not contain wishlists of items a user wants to have. Introductions - Blogs should not be used to introduce yourself to the community; use the Ross Lynch Wiki Chat for this! ** Recruitment - Blogs must not be intended to recruit users to a clan, group, or website. * Do not link to the current page. A page should not link to itself. If it is attempted, the link will simply turn into bold text. * Your blog is not your primary contribution to this wiki. Users who edit their blogs excessively will be subject to a warning and/or a block. Excessive blog editing, in this case, is defined as over 15% of a user's total edits are in the Blog domain. The majority of a user's edits should be in the more useful (Main space)/Template/Category domains. Users who have an excessive number of their edits in the blog namespace will be warned and potentially blocked at the administrators discretion. * Blogs do not replace forums – Blogs should not be used to ask for help or other site questions that would be more appropriate in one of the Forums, such as the help desk. These blogs will be moved to the appropriate forum before being deleted. Similarly, blogs do not replace article talk pages in being used to talk about changes to a specific article. * No “attacks” on another user or users. * Be aware of wikilawyering.